


Silliness of love

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Romione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner at the Potters', F/M, First September, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse, Nineteen Years Later, Post-Canon, Prompt Posse #8, Silly, Slice of Life, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Nineteen years later, James and Al have just left for Hogwarts, and the least Harry can do to cheer Lily up is having someone over for dinner.{Written for the prompt posse: “What is a secret you’ve never shared?”}
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Romione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831408
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. Of big blokes and Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scemenze d'amore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677467) by Isidar Mithrim. 



> Thanks a lot to Sriram for giving an initial look and to Ina for betaing!   
> This is a very old, fluffy and silly story that I polished a bit while translating it in English, inspired by the prompt ;)  
> I actually had it almost ready the very same week the prompt was shared back in February in the ‘Harry and Ginny Discord’, but then covid happened and here we are ^^’ At least I ended up posting it the first of September!  
> There are three chapters, but I’ll post all them together since they’re pretty short ^^

Harry opened the door, a grin on his face. “Hello, there.”

Ron’s eyes widened with pretended terror. “Please tell me you haven’t left Ginny alone in the kitchen.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, the shadow of a smirk on her lips, but Hugo snickered without restraint, and Harry ruffled his hair with affection. 

“Hello to you too, mate,” he said, stepping aside so they could enter. “Dinner’s set, but don’t let Ginny hear you complaining about her cooking skills, you don’t know what poison she might casually drop into your food,” he added with a wink.

Ron shrugged, nonplussed. “Reckon you’ll save me with a bezoar.”

“Mm, not sure I want to waste –” 

“What’s a bezoar, Mum?”

“It’s a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that can save you from most poisons, dear.” 

Ron narrowed his eyes. “I knew that too, for the record,” he said with faux annoyance, poking Hugo’s belly and making him giggle. “Why you always ask your mum for this kind of stuff is absolutely beyond me.”

“Hugo!” exclaimed Lily, darting in the hall with an empty plate in one hand and a fork in the other. “You’re here!”

“Er, I stand correct, dinner’s _almost_ set. Why don’t you go put that plate down, flower?”

“I wanted to see if it was Teddy!”

Hugo’s eyebrows shot up. “Teddy will come too?” 

“Yes!” exclaimed Lily. “I can’t wait to know everything about him _kissing_ Victoire!”

“He kissed Victoire?! I didn’t know!”

“It was James who saw them! I wish I had too, they must be so cute together!”

The kids walked away, their red heads drawn together while they chit-chatted with glee, and Harry shared an amused look with Ron and Hermione. “It’s going to be a _very_ long night,” he said, shaking his head, but in truth he knew he was going to love every minute of it.

When Teddy finally arrived, for the delight of Hugo and Lily, Harry prompted the kids to move their interrogation to the table. 

As such, it was between juicy slices of roast beef and mouthfuls of roasted potatoes that they enjoyed the tale of what Teddy called was the silliest thing he’d done for her: offering to look like the professional Quidditch player Osmany Juantorena – her long time teenager crush – in case she didn’t like him enough in his normal features.

As it turned out, it was his usual look she liked the best.

They had almost finished their puddings when Lily suddenly looked at Harry, curiosity written all over her face. “Dad! What’s the silliest thing you have done for Mum?”

“Ooh, I wanna hear that too!” joined Ron, too amused for his own good, if Harry had a say in it.

Ginny smirked. “You know, I do too. I’m sure Dad is thrilled to answer.” 

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and Harry chuckled. “I really have no idea.”

“C’mon, Dad! Please!”

“Yeah, Uncle Harry, you have to tell us!”

Teddy shrugged. “It’s only fair,” he said, a challenging glint in his eyes. 

“Okay, okay, let me think, then,” conceded Harry with a smile, raising his hands in surrender. A moment later, an idea struck him. “You know, I’m not sure I ever told you this, Gin…”

“Dad, it must be something you’ve done because you liked Mum!”

“It is! But it happened when we weren’t together, so I don’t think she knows.”

“Aww, that’s so romantic!”

Ignoring the chuckles, Harry glared playfully at Teddy, who had laid a hand on his chest and put on a soppy expression.

“What happened, then?” pressed Lily.

“Well, we were at Aunt Fleur’ and Uncle Bill’s wedding, but I was in disguise as cousin Barny Weasley, because back then I was still wanted by the D–”

“We already know that,” cut in Hugo, rolling his eyes.

Hermione brushed his curls, a smile on her lips. “Perhaps we should let Uncle Harry speak, so he’ll get to the interesting part.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” said Harry with a grateful nod, starting to feel oddly giddy at the idea of sharing that story. “So, do you remember that among the guests there was Victor Krum as well?”

The kids nodded, but Ron suddenly straightened up, becoming very attentive, and Harry felt a spark of delighted satisfaction for this little revenge.

“Well, I – or better, cousin Barny – Ron and Hermione were all sitting at a table with Viktor, and he really, _really_ wanted to dance with Hermione,” he explained, smirking at his best friends. A light blush spread on Hermione’s cheeks, but Ron’s ears got downright scarlet. 

“ _Krum_ wanted to dance with _Mum_?”

“He wished, but I got there first!”

Hermione, resting her head on Ron’s shoulder. “Sure you did.” 

“Yeah, for once in his life,” teased Harry, but Ginny looked at her brother with a naughty smile. 

“Actually, I heard it wasn’t the only time you got there first.”

Ron’s indignant spluttering was covered by Hermione, Teddy and Harry’s laughs.

“What’s so funny?” asked Lily, perplexed.

“Nothing, love,” said Ginny, her impish smile still in place. “Go on now, Harry. I’m dying to hear the rest of it.”

Harry bowed his head. “As milady commands. So, after Ron asked Hermione to dance, I was left alone at the table with Viktor, and –” 

“Aww, that’s so romantic!” exclaimed Teddy once more.

Among the laughs, Harry shook his head in amusement. “ _And_ , he started to look for a cute girl to dance with, and it didn’t take long for him to find the most beautiful girl out there.” He beamed at Ginny, but then he realised how that might have sounded. “Er, no offense, Hermione,” he hurried to add.

“None taken.” 

“And for the record, the most beautiful woman out there was Fleur,” teased Ron, earning a frisky slap on the head by his wife.

“I’m sure you were all very beautiful!” 

Ron grinned. “Thanks, Lils. I can confirm I was pretty handsome.” 

“ _Was_ being the keyword there,” mocked Ginny, eating a mouthful of pudding. 

“I was clearly more good-looking than _cousin Barny_ here, since I found someone to dance with and he didn’t,” retorted Ron with mirth. “But please, go on with the story, mate. Who knows, maybe I’m about to find out that you turned down one of the Veela cousins.” 

“Or Aunt Muriel,” joked Teddy.

Lily and Hugo snickered with gusto, but Harry rolled his eyes with dramatic exasperation. “No, I’m happy to say that Aunt Muriel wasn’t interested in dancing with me. But after Krum said that Ginny was very nice, he asked me if we were relatives, and then…”

“And then?” asked Lily with wide eyes, leaning forward on the table, her long hair almost falling in her pudding. 

“And then I said that yes, we were relatives, but I also added something like, ‘she’s seeing a big jealous bloke, so you’d better not cross him’. And that’s the story of how international Quidditch star Viktor Krum never got to dance with my amazing wife,” concluded Harry with smugness. He received a round of applause and wolf whistles, but he ignored them all to glance at Ginny.

She was looking at him with a grin, obviously pleased. “I can confirm that you’ve never told me this before, Harry. Oh, if only I had known… Who knows how wonderful my life could have become. I might sue you for the missed opportunity.”

“Be my guest,” he replied with glee. “I’m sure I can prove that everything turned out pretty well.”

“Ginny, imagine what Rita Skeeter would have written if she’d known that you bewitched not one, but _two_ celebrities,” said Hermione, forcing Harry to take his eyes off Ginny, not with a certain amount of regret. 

“Yeah, no thanks,” he said with a grimace. “I really prefer not to imagine it.”

“What about you, Mum?” asked Lily.

“Oh, the less I hear about Rita Skeeter, the better.”

“No, I meant, what’s the most silly thing you’ve done for Dad?”

“I want to know too!” exclaimed Hugo with his mouth still full of pudding.

Harry gave Ginny a wicked smile. “Let’s hear it, then.” 

“Oh, but you’ve already heard it,” she said, biting her bottom lips, surely to keep herself from smiling. “It starts with ‘ _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad…’”_

  
  



	2. Of fallbacks and Confundus

“Well, at this point I’d be very curious to know if my sweet and uncommonly wise consort has ever done something silly for me,” said Ron, rubbing his hands together and winking at the kids, after Ginny finished chanting the rhymes. 

Hermione shook her head with decision. “No, no, I won’t do it. I can’t think of anything like that, anyway.”

“Oh, c’mon, Hermione, I’m sure your bright mind can come up with a thing or two,” teased Ginny.

“Please, Aunty Hermione!”

“Muum!”

She rolled her eyes, but Harry suspected she was secretly pleased by their insistence. “Okay, okay, I’ll find something,” she said with a slightly exasperated tone. “But only if Dad will do the same.” 

“Deal!”

Harry chuckled with glee. “Lily, I’m afraid it’s not up to you to accept the offer.” 

“Thanks, mate. I –”

“But I’m sure Uncle Ron won’t back out, will he?” added Ginny slyly. 

“Of course I won’t.” He rolled up his sleeves as if getting ready for a battle. “But since I’m very chivalrous” – Harry snorted, earning a glare from Ron – “I will let my wonderful wife begin.”

“How generous of you!” 

“Shh, Teddy! Let Aunty Hermione speak!”

Teddy turned his lips in a keyhole and pretended to lock it, then he gave the imaginary key to Lily, who beamed and put it in her pocket. “Now you can start, Auntie.”

“Thanks, honey,” said Hermione with a bright smile. “So, it was our sixth year at Hogwarts, and Ron and I weren’t together yet. It had became pretty clear that he wasn’t going to ask me out any time soon, so I knew I had to be the one to make the first move.”

“Sorry, are we sure this isn’t _Ron_ ’s silliness?” asked Teddy, amused. 

Harry chuckled. “There was plenty of silliness around then, don’t worry.”

Ron sighed dramatically. “I wish I could object to that.”

“Well, you made it up to me when you proposed,” reassured Hermione, patting his hand. “But going back to my story, I was looking for the perfect occasion to ask Ron out, and when Professor Slughorn decided to host a Christmas party, I knew I had to invite him.”

“Ooh,” interjected Lily, looking at Harry with eyes full of wonder. “Did you go with Mum, then?” 

“I’m afraid we weren’t together yet, sweetie.”

“No, we weren’t, but do you want to know who Dad invited?” asked Ginny with a smirk, pouring herself some Butterbeer.

“You went with someone else?!” exclaimed Hugo, sounding almost outraged. 

Harry was tempted to specify that it wasn’t his fault if at the time Ginny was still with Dean, but she preceded him. 

“Oh, he did.” When she wiggled her eyebrows, Harry knew he was doomed. “He went with _Luna_.”

Teddy’s eyes went wide, his hair veering towards green. “ _Luna_?” 

“Wait, Luna as _my godmother_? You _dated_ her?!”

“No, no, it wasn’t like _that_ ,” Harry urged to explain, trying to ignore Ron’s amused snickering. “It was just…” He threw a questioning glance at Ginny, who gave a tiny nod. “Well, Mum was seeing someone else in that period, but I already really liked her, and I didn’t want to go with anyone else, so I ended up asking Luna to come with me as a friend. That’s it.”

“He broke a lot of hearts that Christmas,” Ron murmured to Teddy in a very loud whisper. “But that’s enough talking about the Chosen One! I have an open deal with my wife, and we won’t leave until it’s fulfilled.”

Hermione smirked. “Right, I’ve yet to mention the part where you picked Lavender Brown rather than me.” 

“What were you saying about Luna, Harry?” Ron asked with deep interest.

Hermione chuckled, but Hugo looked at them perplexed. “So… you didn’t go to the party together either?”

“Oh, definitely not,” said Hermione with a certain smugness. “I was so mad at your dad that I wasn’t even on speaking terms with him.”

“Canaries,” coughed Harry in a low voice, making Ginny snort and Hermione glare.

“ _Anyway_ , since Dad was with Lavender, I had to find someone else for the party.”

“Couldn’t you go with Harry?” asked Teddy with genuine curiosity, serving himself with a generous second helping of pudding. 

“Oh, I could have, but I didn’t want to put him in that position, so I did something way more silly… I went to the party with Cormac McLaggen, an awful guy that had been Dad’s rival in the Quidditch tryouts, and then I had to spend all the time avoiding him while he tried to drag me under the mistletoe!”

Lily frowned, mildly disgusted. “So… he wanted to kiss you?” 

“Yed, he did, but I really didn’t want to, and you don’t ever, ever have to kiss anyone if you don’t want to, honey.”

Harry gently took Lily’s chin between his fingers and looked right into her eyes. “ _Ever_.”

“And if they insist, you hex them without a second thought,” added Ginny sternly. “Am I clear?”

Lily nodded, her expression serious, to Harry’s relief. “Clear.” She then turned to Hermione. “So, you hexed him, Auntie?” 

“Well, luckily it didn’t really get to that, but I was this close to hex him multiple times that evening.”

A sudden thought struck Harry. “Only that evening?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Hermione, perplexed.

Harry quirked one eyebrow at her, and she flushed when realisation hit her. “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe you’re bringing that up!” 

“Well, we’re speaking of a silliness of love, aren’t we?” he teased. 

“It was supposed to stay a secret between us!”

“What secret, Mum?”

“Yeah, what secret?” asked Ron, with a playful but slightly inquisitive tone. 

“You know, I’m very interested as well,” said Ginny, moving her curious gaze between Harry and Hermione, who shook her hands in front of her. “No, no, my tale is over.”

Ginny clicked her tongue. “C’mon, nobody will be scandalized.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” teased Harry, thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Oh, fine, then! At the Quidditch tryouts I Confunded McLaggen, who completely missed the fifth save, so Ron – who saved _every_ shot, anyway, – got the Keeper spot!”

“ _What_?!”

“Oh, I knew you’d be mad,” squealed Hermione, covering her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have, you’d have made it on your own and I was an idiot! I felt so guilty afterward for doing it, but –”

Ron raised a hand, and Hermione fell silent, nervously biting her bottom lips. Harry felt a bit guilty himself for throwing her under the bus. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” said Ron, perfectly nonplussed. 

Hermione blinked in surprise. “For real? Oh, that doesn’t mean what I did was right!” she added hastily, looking at the kids. “I was wrong, and I would never do it again. Ron, I’m so, so sorry...”

“It’s okay, I swear.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Nah. It’s all in the past, now. It’d be a bit of an overreaction.”

Harry shot him a suspicious glance, because Ron seemed a bit too understanding for his standards. 

“Speaking of Confundus Charm, though…” resumed Ron, his lips twitching, and Harry couldn’t hold back a smile when he finally realised how cleverly his best mate had turned the situation in his favor. “I hope you won’t be mad knowing that yesterday I _might_ have used one on the examiner, during my driving test!” 

  
  



	3. Of books and misunderstandings

“You _Confunded_ the examiner?!”

“Maybe, or maybe not,” said Ron amiably.

“When you’ll destroy our car I’ll make sure you fix it yourself, without magic and without your father’s help.”

“And then you’ll have to polish by hand the silver in the trophy room, and ten point from Gryffindor!” cut in Teddy, his face incredibly close to McGonagall’s, minus the spectacles.

Even Hermione bursted out laughing.

“C’mon, there’s nothing to worry about, I don’t even exist in the Muggle records.”

“We’ll talk about that when you’ll have run over some poor old lady.”

“Oh, she might be Aunt Petunia!” said Lily with delight, leaving Harry completely baffled while Ron’ and Hugo’s laughs mingled together. 

“Let’s hope Ron won’t run over anybody, shall we?” said Ginny, looking at her brother. “And don’t you think I’ve forgotten that you’ve yet to tell your story!”

“Don’t worry, we made a deal, and I have all the intentions to fulfill it, because you’d never imagine that the silliest thing I’ve done for Hermione was…” Ron trailed off, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry took a spoonful of pudding, finding himself more curious that he had expected. He wondered if he already knew about this or not.

“It was…”

“Dad, don’t keep us in suspense!”

“There must be so many things he could pick that he has no idea where to start,” teased Ginny.

“You’re wrong, you harpie of a sister. I’ve known what I was going to say since the very start. It all began when I was seventeen years old, before Hermione and I got together. After the whole Lavender debacle, I knew I had to work very hard to win Hermione’s heart, and so… I read a book.” 

Silence fell when everybody looked at him with bewildered expressions, until Ginny broke it.

“Absolutely impressive, Ron. I’d have never suspected that by that age you were alphabetized enough to read. Are you sure it wasn’t a comic?”

“Or _The Kamasutra_?” asked Teddy with a suggestive smirk, rousing hiliarity among the adults.

Lily narrowed her eyes, bemused. “The Kamasutra?”

“Oh, don’t mind Teddy,” Harry hurried to say. “It’s nothing interesting.” 

Lily shrugged and stood up. While she walked towards the stairs with firm steps, a shiver ran down Harry’s spine.

“Where are you going, love?”

“To look up in the dictionary what Kamasutra means, since you are not telling me! I want to understand your funny jokes too.”

Harry almost choked on his Butterbeer, but Ron doubled over with laughs. “Lily, you’d probably have more luck searching under James’s bed!”

While Hermione exclaimed with indignation, Ginny looked at Teddy with a deadly smile. 

“Come back, honey. I’m sure Teddy is perfectly happy to explain what he was talking about, right?”

“Er…” he mumbled, adjusting the collar of his t-shirt while Lily sat down and looked at him with expectancy. “Well, erm… It’s a book that was written centuries ago by Hindus wizards and witches, that teaches a series of… of exercises to be… _in harmony_ with your body.”

Teddy now looked pretty smug, his embarrassment apparently forgotten. It was a pretty effective explanation, after all – or so Harry thought until Hugo spoke.

“And that’s supposed to be funny?” he asked, throughuly _not_ impressed.

Teddy chuckled awkwardly. “Er…”

“Well, it’s an illustrated book, sweetie,” explained Hermione with a strained smile. “That means you don’t have to read to understand those exercises.” 

Harry couldn’t help but admire her cleverness, but Hugo raised his eyebrows with bored disappointment. 

“Ha, ha, ha. Best joke ever, Teddy…”

Lily’s eyes, on the other hand, were bright with curiosity. “Do the figures move?” 

When Harry choked on his Butterbeer, Hermione had the decency to look sheepish. “Er… only in the Wizarding version.” 

Teddy jerked his head toward her. “Wait, do you mean there’s a Muggle version too?”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but Hermione cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. “Yes, I believe there is,” she said curtly, obviously eager to put an end to the conversation.

Her effort couldn’t have been less effective.

“Have you read them both, Mum?”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed red in an instant, but she still had the presence of mind to stomp on Harry’s foot under the table. To be fair, he was doing a very poor job at holding back his laughters, but Ron, Ginny and Teddy weren’t copying any better.

Hugo glared at them, his arms folded in annoyance. “You’re doing it again.”

It was Ginny the first to recover. “Sorry, love, but it’s quite fun to imagine your mum reading them. You know she’s never been a fan of gymnastics,” she added with a wink.

Harry leaned towards Ginny, his mouth close to her ear. “No, that’s your area of expertise,” he whispered cheekily. He clearly hadn’t been subtle enough, though, because Ron groaned loudly. 

“Merlin’s pants, you two are disgusting,” agreed Teddy. 

Hugo scowled at them all. “Well, if you all want to be so mysterious, I’ll ask Rose to look for a copy in the library. I bet she will tell me what’s so funny about this stupid book.”

This time it was Ron’s turn to choke on his Butterbeer.

“Er, I’m pretty sure there isn’t any copy at Hogwarts,” mumbled Teddy. “And anyway, weren’t you eager to listen to your dad’s silliness, Hugo?”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Ron, seizing the opening. “I’d just mentioned that I read a book, which wasn’t an illustrated one, nor a comic, but a real book with real letters, words and sentences!”

“Please know that if you’re about to say that you’ve read _Hogwarts: A History_ just to please me, I won’t believe it.”

“Hermione, we’re talking about a silliness, not a miracle,” said Harry, who now had a clear suspicion on the nature of the book.

Ron clapped his back. “Thanks, mate. It’s wonderful to know you’re always ready to put in a good word for me.”

Harry grinned, raising his glass in salute. “You’re welcome.” 

“Enough with your comradeship,” said Ginny with a smile. “It’s time for you to reveal the title of this phantomatic book, Ron.”

“Yes, yes, I’m getting there… So, it was a present by Fred and George for my seventeenth birthday…”

“Then it _definitely_ wasn’t _Hogwarts: A History,_ ” teased Teddy.

“No, definitely not,” agreed Ron, shaking his head. “It was called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. Pure gold, it explained everything you needed to know about girls!”

“Oh God.” Ginny looked at her brother in disbelief. “You used a _book_ to understand how to woo Hermione?” 

“Hey, don’t think Harry hasn’t read it! I gave it to him myself for _his_ seventeenth birthday!”

Ginny turned toward Harry, who inwardly cursed Ron upon noticing that her eyes were wide with surprise and mirth.

“Technically I only read it _after_ we got together,” he pointed out. “And it’s not like I had much time to read it while we were on the run, so I –”

“Really?” asked Hermione with a knowing smirk. “Because I clearly remember that you had all the time to check for her on the Marauders’ Map...”

“You _spied_ on her on the Map?” exclaimed Teddy, half shocked, half amused.

“It wasn’t like that! I was just worried, and I missed her, and I –”

But Harry couldn’t finish his plea, because Ginny brought their lips together in the sweetest of peck. 

“Eww, Lily, Hugo, cover your eyes,” said Teddy, laying his hands over the kids’ faces and making them chortle.

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. “Very funny, but don’t think you’ll get away with it so easily.”

“Get away with what?” asked Hugo.

“Oh, only with the fact that Teddy still hasn’t admitted that he also received that book for his seventeenth birthday.”

“Uuuh, Uncle Bill will be happy to know Vic’s boyfriend needs a book to understand her!”

“Shut up, bug,” said Teddy, ruffling Hugo’s hair. “There’s nothing wrong in that book.”

Harry nodded in agreement – he had been the one to give it to him, after all – but he privately realised that, if Bill knew that book as well, he probably wouldn’t have been too thrilled to learn that Teddy owned a copy as well.

“Yeah, of course there’s not wrong,” said Hugo mischievously. “I’m going to write it all to Louis, tomorrow!”

“You will not, and who told you I’ve read it, anyway?”

Ron and Harry exchange an amused glance, knowing perfectly well there was no way Teddy hadn’t drawn lessons from that book.

“Back to you, Ron,” said Hermione, a glint in her eyes. “I understand that back then you had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but do you care to explain how it’s possible that, unlike Harry’s and Teddy’s books, yours didn’t prompt you to do the first move?” she teased.

Ron widened his eyes in theatrical astonishment. “Wait, are you telling me that talking about house elves in the middle of a battle isn’t considered a first move?” he asked, and nobody could bite back their grins.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com).
> 
> Ps: I used “flower” as Lily’s nickname as a little wink to Taliesin and her wonderful ‘Grow Young With Me’ story! I highly recommend reading it ^^


End file.
